


End of the rainbow

by polarRabbit



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, PWP, Wade's plush unicorn makes an appearance, and becomes part of a threesome, fleshlight, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: "I'm sure there's an additional circle in hell for people who're doing this sort of stuff."Peter loses a bet. Wade makes sure he pays his debts and has some major fun™ along the way.





	End of the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a writing flow going on & all this unicorn merch that has been in the stores for months probably influenced me in the worst way. That's my excuse for this fic, Happy Kinktober!!

Today Peter has learned a valuable lesson. Don't make bets with Wade Wilson when a sexual favor is at stake. Don't trust him not to cheat his way into winning. Honestly it was probably his own fault for assuming this would be a fair game. Now he had to suffer the consequences and some consequences they were. He couldn't believe this was happening and not just some fucked up dream.

"I'm sure there's an additional circle in hell for people who're doing this sort of stuff.", Peter muttered towards the general direction were Wade was kneeling in front of his wardrobe, digging through the unsorted content. It was like a second Bermuda Triangle, which was the reason he had stored his own cloths in a separate drawer. Also because he didn't like the smell of gun powder soaking through them.

"No kinkshaming in my house, babyboy.", came the scolding reply, followed by a triumphant noise. Damn, it hasn't gone lost after all. Lifting up the offending object Wade turned around to face his boyfriend with a face splitting grin that would put a Cheshire cat to shame. Peter quickly averted his eyes from the other man's scarred face to the plushie he's holding like an Oscar. As if a normal teddy bear wouldn't have been horrible enough it had to be a white unicorn with a rainbow colored glittery mane and tail.

"Where did you even get this?" 

"The internet, it's a magical place although geographically speaking it's made in China!" 

"Can't say if that makes it better or worse." 

„I'm sure no child worker was involved and it's non-toxic.“

„How would you know, not like you can die and your dick regenerates!“

„The immortal dick. That would make such a great porn movie title!“

„Sounds like another bad vampire movie.“

„Urgh, yeah you're right. Alright enough stalling it's time to get the show on the road!“

„Okay, let's get it over with...“, Peter agreed half-heartedly, slightly bummed that his attempt to distract Wade by talking for the rest of the day didn't work out. Already sitting in the middle of the bed with only his underwear covering him he waited for his boyfriend to get up and move onto the main stage. He tried to take in the sight of strong thighs and bulky shoulders instead of focusing on the stupid unicorn.

„I'm not sure I can get it up if you don't intend to dose me with Viagra.“

„You're in the bloom of youth, I'm sure you can and don't worry I'm gonna assist you the whole time.“

„Yay.“, Peter exclaimed with a complete lack of enthusiasm.

Wade took that particular return as a sign to change tactics and set the plush unicorn aside to wrap his arms around the brunet's chest, pulling him against his own. Shortly afterwards there were kisses and light bites along his shoulders and neck, making Peter relax into the embrace. Aw yes, that's the kind of good ol' vanilla stuff he's into. Uttering an approving sigh he tilted his head backwards and placed a kiss against Wade's jaw in return while his fingers ran over his boyfriend's forearm. The uneven texture under his fingertips was something he's gotten used to and for a tactile person like him it was a really nice sensation.

Kissing in their current position turned out to be a real challenge and his neck started to strain. A few limb adjustments later he's sitting properly in Wade's lap, this time facing him and with his legs slung loosely over his boyfriend's thighs. Raising his hands to get a grip of the other man's shoulders Peter was the one to initiate another kiss, lips sliding together in sync. Tongues were added briefly later, swiping across lips, palates and each other. Contrary to Peter's previous statement he's getting turned on rather fast, his hips intuitively rolling against Wade's lower body. The bulge in his briefs was becoming more prominent as well. Seeking for some more friction he pushed his crotch forward were Wade's glorious abs were welcoming him.

„Look who's being an eager beaver all of a sudden.“

„You're dirty talk is horrible as always.“

„Don't want ya to blow your load too early, pumpkin.“

„Spoken like a true romantic~“

Bickering like this was part of their foreplay at this point although there wasn't much talking going on anymore when they moved on to the highlight. Speaking of moving on Peter felt Wade's fingers slip beneath the elastics of his briefs, groping and fondling his butt. The mercenary was undoubtedly obsessed with his ass and who was Peter to complain as long as he wasn't doing the touching in public. 

Downright riding Wade's lap at this point the bed squeaked under their actions and yeah they really needed to get a new one that didn't drown their own noises. For now it was convenient and Peter gave Wade's shoulders a light push, trying to get him flat on the mattress. The other's body didn't budge under the attempt to change their current position to a more horizontal one.

„Ain't riding me today, cowboy.“, came the reminder from his boyfriend prompting the brunet to let out a displeased huff. This had been the last trump up his non-existent sleeve to get himself out of the unicorn number. When you try your best but you don't succeed...his sex life was turning into a Coldplay song.

Swiftly getting freed from his underwear he was allowed to keep his comfortable place on Wade's lap but with a bonus if you wanted to call it that. This already felt like the most weird threesome one could come up with. Wade held the plush toy in one hand and squeezed a generous amount of lube into the fleshlight that was hidden inside. Honestly Peter had never used a fleshlight before so this was a first in more than one way and yet he couldn't feel any excitement bubbling in his stomach. Maybe he'd thought of himself as more open-minded than he actually was despite finding the thing he once did with Wade and the ice cubes plenty kinky. They really needed to do it another time, preferably when the air conditioner was broken again during summer.

He couldn't do the first step so Wade assisted him -like promised- by getting his fingers around the base of his miraculously stiff dick effectively preventing it from going back into wet noodle mode.

„Wait! You did clean it after the last time you used it right? If there's gonna be moldy cum I'm gonna throw up, I swear.“, he interjected before Wade could guide his tip into the slicked up silicon tube.

„I might be a messy guy but I keep my toys and weapons clean. Geez, it's like I'm trying to get you into fucking a bear trap.“

„Where's the difference?“

„Okay if you really don't like it I won't force you to pull through but at least give it a try, for me.“

Batting eyelashes at someone when you didn't even have them really shouldn't work on Peter but damn were those blue, pleadingly looking eyes convincing.

„“Alright, no more whiny cabbage.“, he promised with a small smile, placing another short kiss onto his boyfriend's lips. Of course Wade wouldn't literally press him into something he despised. That fact in mind Peter covered Wade's bigger hand that was holding the toy as much as possible with his own. Slowly he let his cock sink into the opening unable to hold back a groan when half of his length got swallowed up. He'd be a liar claiming that the pressure didn't do something for him. There's a distinct lack of warmth but it definitely wasn't as horrible as he'd pictured his first time with a unicorn would be. Experimentally pulling out an inch before pushing right back Peter's grip onto Wade's hand tightened encouraging him to move it some more as well.

Sensing Peter's hesitant change of mind Wade adapted to Peter's rhythm, the small space between them soon filled with moans and wet noises. Wade's own cock was hard like a rod smearing precum against the inside of his shorts. Damn him for not taking them off after he'd undressed his boyfriend. No way would he risk taking a short break and ruin the mood and it wasn't like he needed to whip out his dick to be able to come. As long as he had the visually pleasing view in front of him, his head filled with the brunet's voice and the weight on his lap he was in stimulation heaven.

Meanwhile Peter refused to look into the other's face, burying his own in between the junction of Wade's neck and shoulder. That kinky bastard was probably wearing the smuggest expression. Instead he tried to focus on getting himself off and ignoring the unicorn's tail that was tickling his stomach whenever he bottomed out.

„Think you can take the reins?“, he heard Wade murmur right next to his ear, voice lower than usual resulting in sending a shiver down his spine. If only fucking someone's voice chords was an option but that would be even more disturbing than what he was doing at the moment.

His brain needed a few additional seconds before registering the question and formulating a decent answer, which mainly consisted of a grunted yes. Complex sentence structures shall return later when his head didn't feel like it was filled with a liquid lust cocktail anymore. After a bit of blindly fumbling around Peter lifted his head, peaking down and closed his hand around the unicorn's middle. He tried to simply pick up where Wade had left because he could feel himself getting close by the telling strain in his loins and the increasing sensation of pressure. He wanted relief, chased it with every sloppy thrust and was even willing to spill into the weird toy he's clutching in an iron grip. It had a better quality than expected otherwise he might have crushed the plastic sheathing by now. Sad fact, this wouldn't have been the first broken sex toy. Controlling your super strength was hard when you're kinda out of your mind. Rest in pieces glow-in-the-dark vibrator.

Wade took in the show he's getting, reclined on the mattress with one forearm keeping his upper body raised. His other hand was busy imitating his boyfriend's motions on his own prick. This had been the best bet ever made. If he had a third hand available he'd clap himself on the shoulder. His inner self-praise was interrupted by Peter's fingers digging into his hips bringing him back to the presence. More so when the brunet moved forwards on his knees to settle on Wade's stomach. The latter had to withdraw his hand so it wouldn't get in the way which unfortunately meant no more friction. Would Peter try to take revenge by denying him his hard earned orgasm? Wade parted his lips, complain and protest at the tip of his tongue when slim fingers encircled his twitching cock.

„Fuck yes, I love those kind of plot twists!“

Peter had to chuckle at the excited exclamation which wasn't the exact reaction he'd been aiming for but still pretty satisfying. Pressing his palm against the underside of Wade's cock he loosened his grip but at the same time allowed it to push in between his butt cheeks where he gave it a short squeeze by clenching his muscles.

„Hoooly- yes please crush my dick, just like that! How is your ass yo perfect when I'm not even inside?“

The grand final was messy with Peter coming first blowing his load into the fleshlight. A few beads escaped through the last few thrusts of his hips and dripped onto his boyfriend's abs. Mere minutes later Wade's cum splattered Peter's bottom and the cleft of his ass. Kudos to them for keeping the sheets rather clean this time. 

Breathing heavily Peter lowered himself on top of the taller man, finally putting aside the plush toy with a last exhausted groan when his softened cock slipped out. Mind clouded and enjoying the afterglow he inhaled the scent of sweat and cum mixing together. That didn't mean he wouldn't get up later to change the sheets. Laundry day wasn't until tomorrow so their only bedclothes left were his super old Power Rangers themed ones. He used to have a big crush on the red Ranger. Peter's little childhood flashback was halted by Wade talking, his brain to mouth filter out of order like always.

"Wow this was amazing. How about next time you're wearing a unicorn onesie and-" 

"No, not happening. Some dreams may stay forever unfulfilled for good reasons." 

"You're such a wet ponytail." 

„That was what, your third pun? How much longer are you gonna beat a dead horse?“

„Ha, well played!“

„You're such a loser.“

„Naw, I think you misspelled amazing lover.“

„Actually...that unicorn might become my new favorite.“

„Excuse you? No way that little rainbow hoe has a tighter ass than me!“

„Hmm I think I need to test it again for accurate comparison.“

„The things I do for science.“


End file.
